Iron Sword Tournament
by TekkenLord
Summary: The warrior wields his sword. The maiden wears her claws. The assasin poisons her knife. The beserker swings his axe. And two gems will collide.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Ahh! The Iron fist football tournament! No! Uhhhh… The Iron fist treasure hunt!" Heihachi thought as he walked back and forth his office.

"Sir, how about…"

"How about Iron fist cooking challenge!" Lee was interrupted by Heihachi, yet again. Lee sat on a leather sofa near brown revolving doors, leading to an elevator.

The sky was dark and the city lights were also dim. Heihachi's digital clock flashed with the numbers 2:30 am. Lee yawned and sighed at being interrupted every time.

"Please can I go home?" asked Lee with a tired tone.

"No! Please help me think of the new Iron fist tournament." Heihachi pleaded.

"Well how about…" Lee was again interrupted

"How about Iron fist robot tournament!" Heihachi smiled.

"Will you listen to me or let me go? One choice. Choose quickly. Please." Lee yawned.

"Sorry. I'll listen to you. Go ahead tell me what's on your mind." Lee started talking,

",Well I was thinking…"

"How about…"

"I'm leaving." Lee announced with annoyance. He got up and walked over to the brown doors.

"Wait! I'm sorry. Now just spit it out." Heihachi apoligized. Lee turned around with his eyes closed.

"Iron fist fantasy tournament." Lee said.

"That's a good idea. Why didn't you tell me before! Anyway, I know the perfect place to stage this tournament." An evil smile spread across Heihachi's face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Heihachi had an evil smile, as he looked down at the tournament contestants. All of them were seated in a large hall. Behind Heihachi, on the stage, were three doors, which were guarded by Lee, Kazuya and Kuma. There was loud chattering coming from the tournament's participant's direction.

"Shut up!" shouted Hehachi, not changing his smile. The chattering had stopped and everybody were now looking at Heihachi.

"Now that I have everybody's attention, I can explain what is happening in this tournament."

"Yeah what's this all about! Why are we all called to this place?" yelled Hwoarang. Everybody else started asking the same question.

"Silence!" the room was quiet again.

"This tournament is the Iron sword tournament."

"Does this mean we will all be using swords?" Xiao asked. Everybody looked towards Xiao with annoyance.

"What is the actual tournament called? Iron **fist** tournament right?… And Hwoarang uses **kicks** right?... So the Iron **sword** tournament doesn't necessarily mean we have all have to use a **sword**. Get that?..." Asuka gestured, slowly.

"Right!" Heihachi interrupted.

"Let me explain. The Iron sword tournament is a special tournament, where all of you will be transported to a fantasy world. These three doors behind me will lead a group of you in a hellish realm. You shall all be divided into three groups, or shall I say teams. All of you need to beat the other teams in a race to get to the end of the realm to a boss opponent, where your team will nominate two people to fight the boss. You will also need to nominate one person for the challengers between you and the boss. You may kill the challenger or spare him, or her. Any questions before I assign you to your teams?"

"Well…"

"Okay here's team A called the bunnies." Heihachi ignored Julia's question.

"Bunnies? Where have you been getting your drugs?" yelled Marduk.

"So the bunnies are:

Hwoarang

Asuka Kazama

Steve Fox

Julia Chang

Paul Pheonix

Christie Montiero

And

Jin Kazama." Heihachi announced the list in his hand, ignoring Marduk.

"Me with Kazama? No way!" Hwoarang complained.

"Which Kazama are you talking about?" Asuka clenched her fist.

"Who said thaaaat…?" Hwoarang looked away in identifying who this person was, avoiding being dazzled by the sight. Then a grin spread across his face.

"He meant me, Asuka." Jin said in one corner. He got up and started to walk out of the large hall.

"Once in his life, Hwoarang is right. This idea is foolish and stupid. I'm leaving." Jin didn't look back.

Then a loud bang vibrated the whole hall and metal walls covered the exits.

"What the…" Steve gaped. Jin turned with fury.

"Let me go!" Jin bellowed. Heihachi again ignored Jin.

"Right so let's continue. Team B or the Berserkers are:

Nina Williams

King

Marshal Law

Marduk

Ling Xiaoyu

Anna Williams

And

Eddy Gordo"

"I wanted to be in the bunnies!" moaned Xiaoyu.

"And Team C or the Fighters are:

Lei Wulong

Bruce Irvin

Jack-5

Wang Jinrei

Baek Doo San

Bryan

And

Raven."

"The fighters. Wow so creative." Nina sneered, sarcastically.

"Now. Jin! Go back to your seat you brat, you cannot leave until the end of this challenge! And you giant dope! It seems that **you** are the one who smokes crack! And you bratty school girl! You cannot be a bunny and that's final! And I don't need a slut with attitude, because it seems there is another one in this tournament!" Heihachi responded to all things said, leaving many angry faces.

"Now I have a supply of 24 weapons choose anyone you want. No need to be civilized just fight for them and you three need to pick one too." He looked back at Lee, Kazuya and Kuma.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(A few days before chapter 2 and sometime after chapter 1)

"When shall this battle end?" Siegfried cried, agitated as he swooped his sword round, towards Nightmare's neck.

"**It shall end by your death, mortal!" **Nightmare exclaimed in reply, shielding himself from Siegfried's attack with his sword. Both were now engaged in an endless deadlock.

"_I AM ALSO YOUR OPPENENT,"_ came a low voice, as a red lightsaber pierced through the two blades that had met contact. Nightmare grinned as he was reminded of a second opponent in this battle but Siegfried showed no reaction to this, as if this second opponent held no significance in this battle.

"Leave, this is not your fight dark one!" Siegfried shouted with annoyance, towards the disruptive figure.

"_DARTH VADER DOES NOT FOLLOW HUMANS"_ Darth Vader announced firmly charging at Siegfried. Then a source of bright light appeared from nowhere, soon re-modelling into a portal with a fusion of different colours. Darth Vader stopped but kept his eyes on Siegfried, whereas Nightmare and Siegfried both had turned their attention towards the portal. Heihachi stepped out, stomping down at the rock.

"This place hasn't changed since I last came here," Heihachi said, letting his eyes loose at the red skies.

"Heihachi Mishima, have you come once more in search of power?" Siegfried said.

"Ahh, you must be the former host of Soul edge. A puppet searching for atonement of his sins… Fool." Heihachi faced towards the Darth Vader, nodded telling him to charge and so Darth Vader charged towards Siegfried, however instead of attacking him, he started circling him gesturing a stance that showed he was about to strike. Siegfried kept his eyes on the Darth Vader and Nightmare but also considered the slight nod that Heihachi gave to Darth Vader. Nightmare attacked Siegfried once more. Siegfried shielded himself with his sword which brought both of them in another deadlock. Darth Vader swooped his light saber towards Siegfried's neck. Siegfried jumped back to dodge the attack, but while he was in the air Heihachi drove his palm in Siegfried's spine. Siegfried fell to the ground as Darth Vader and Heihachi jumped on him and Heihachi snatched the Spirit Sword from Siegfried's hand, cunningly. Nightmare looked at Heihachi with dagger-like eyes, as he charged at him. Heihachi brought his sword high to protect himself but was overwhelmed due to his inexperience with a human-sized blade. Siegfried lay on the floor observing what was happening. Darth Vader gave Heihachi a look of doubt as Heihachi pushed Nightmare back and backed-away towards the portal.

"He is yours now. Ha ha ha." Heihachi said to The Darth Vader as he hurried towards the portal.

"_HEIHACHI YOU SCUM!"_ Darth Vader shouted and tried to use The Force on him but Heihachi already had fled and the portal had closed behind him.


End file.
